If only You'd Remember
by fluttershywings247
Summary: "Who are you?" He asked in a stronger more demanding voice and now I caught every word along with its brackish meaning. And yet I continued to reply, " W-wh-at do you mean love? This isn't one of your infamous jokes is it?" I asked trying even harder to get out the answer I wanted. This is a tipocally emotional story, with some very graphic type images, so hehe enjoy I guess!
1. Chapter 1

If Only You'd Remember.

Hinata pov.

If there was ever a day in my life that I was ever with some one I'd be forever poor. And yet as you bow your head at me in moral respects for the golden time pieces that are draped melodramatically across my body. Are you afraid of the large medallions in crusted with rubies and diamonds that could pay for your $1000 mortgage on that inelegant apartment, that of which you dwell in only when you don't bask in the sweet atmospheric love your loved ones shower you in. You hold your breath, as I walk up to you, body and mind freezes over like the Artic in the cold blizzards of the torturous winters, and your very limbs shake in the silence of my empty foyer. Does it intimidate you to see me sliding my hands across my pendant in my raven feather colored hair every so often, as we converse about the reason that you have, without prior notice, come to my humble abode.

"My name is Naruto." I almost jump out my skin at the response. Your voice had it hailed from the dark recesses of hell. I swallowed my cures and let my mechanical princess behavior vent from my tape recorder of a mouth. You stared at me like I was the maddened soul when I finished, " You really need to get fucked lady." You spat at me with such lewd, vilified behavior I could have spat, yet before I could even compose myself, I smacked you crossed-eyed to the floor.

As I stood over you, your body started shaking as you tried to shamble up, and at that very moment the flash backs started reeling back into my mind like that of the fishing cane I brought out to my royal lake to fish with on occasionally. Your body shook uncontrollably and your voice was scratchy and raged like a demon derived straight from hell. " My GOD!" I screeched and suddenly the flash backs started rolling back. And Jesus, I felt the blood flowing in my ears. I leapt into your cold freezer burned arms, and held you to my chest.

"Antonio, come come knight, you are to fetch the royal cook and tell him to start to repair a royal feast. I am in the mood to let my hair down!" And that I did pulling the lavender hair sticks from my gorgeous sheen-full strands of hair, that would completely mesmerize the most fiendish of people.

My godsend knight had come to me. Finally I gotten him back, I thought he was dead with his neck hanging from a tree branch by a rope some where. I thought the very least he would be bent over at someone's side kissing their feet like a filthy dog. What a terrible thing to think.

I gripped his beautiful luscious blonde hair and pulled his weary head to my ample bosom, I thought back to the days when it would land there all by its self and I giggle anxiously. The gorgeous body he used to have was almost non- recollect able, this sent me in full-body tremors. I looked at him and I let that warm feeling he used to give me flood back into my hardened heart. I looked down to see the ocean foam blue eyes blazing like an hydrogenised star fired up in the sky at me. Those eyes were permanently edged into the back of my eyelids from then on. "Who are y-you?" He grumbled with a fine ivory voice that crackled in fatigue near the end of his sentence. I was barely listening to him only savoring and remembering his voice. "Yes…" I said half mindedly staring at him remembering the dark nights when we exchanged sweet hot body heat in the back of my chamber, the red velvet icing being licked off my body with such vigor that my sheets would need to be cleaned for days if I were to do that on the bed….. Then he would have me reverse doggy style up against my bed board screaming until little red jays lined up against my window eyes tired and most likely here to see all what the commotions were about.

He just looked at me assessing my damage as I dreamed off into a world in which I used to know, all to well. "Excuse me!" He yelled over my castle in the sky where I was dreaming of his sweaty muscular- Ma'am he yelled again and finally I was all the way back. "Who are you?" He asked in a stronger more demanding voice and now I caught every word along with its brackish meaning. And yet I continued to reply, " W-wh-at do you mean love? This isn't one of your infamous jokes is it?" I asked trying even harder to get out the answer I wanted. 'Please be playing please.' I begged to myself, I wanted to go kiss him up and down and let him fuck my so stretched, flexible body to its max.

I gripped his hair and started to kiss up and down his neck hitting all the sweet spots we used to explore before. He barely flinched and pushed my head away and got to his feet towering over me, I bet he felt so high and mighty standing over a significant princess who could have his head on at stick for dinner if she desired. Before he left, I let him have that moment as he rambled on about having urgent news and not having the slightest bit off memory but that- 'Wait, this could be it, my lover thinks he's a regular commoner. I have to show him he's mine.' I thought hastily

"Naruto Naruto," I called after him although he had stopped in his tracks and spun around to see me in my in princess like manner, basically in shambles. "Do you remember me?" I queried him dumbly, I was stupid to ask him a question he had already stated. " Well like a stated before lady, I haven't the slightest clue. All I know was on the way back to this place I got this strange message," He showed me the scrolled up papers. "And this creepy dude told me to come here." He shrugged slightly and kept on walking after he handed it to me.

Getting a better look at the papers, I saw ancient tongues scripted on the outside that had only been known to the most (royal)powerful families. I looked back up to see if he could tell me where they had come from but there was no more Naruto, only my lonely corridors spiraling on forever.


	2. Chp2 contemplation(just a filler) rr

Chapter 2

Hinata pov

Deep in the confines of her study room Hinata, the soulful princess, let her abrasive guard down and decided to look more into the oddly designed treasure that had been given to her just a day ago with out any type of sights to set, no meaningful words were etched into the papers fiber that meant a damn. All she could see on the inside was a simple sentence, You are never going to find out." Exactly what I don't know.

Throwing the peculiar scroll down on top of my bureau, I began to pace up and down my red velvety tapestry that lay seamlessly on my oak wood floor. As I wrecked my brain, and half my private studies, I couldn't help but to feel that he was some how dead to the world. Don't get me wrong he wasn't exactly the smartest before he left, well mostly because he only thought with his fist and not his actual brain cells. And yet I was so drawn to that, like a scared little moth to the fiery flames of hell. "Hell…." I said out loud to my self and I finally understood what was so damn mysterious about him. He was a demon's spawn. Well not exactly, he was more like a box with a lock on it, for lack of a better term. A very valuable box the type that holds a valuable power in it, more of a key to the lock of an invincible amount of power, anything a sick freak could ever want.

***Slick flash back-ish moment* **

I actually remember him when I was young though just as the day turns to night every twenty four hours. Just a little scrap of blonde hair, with an ambitious attitude, balled up at the castle steps one starry evening. His were wide open with that type of innocents that made you believe the lying he said even if you just saw the little dirt ball doing it just minutes ago. We were about 7 years old standing next to each other, well more him kneeling on the steps out of fatigue and me watching. He was looking for his mother, in which we never found, and we soon found out why. He was aloud to stay in our castle for just a week until we found out something for him to do. He would sneak into my castle everyday and we'd sleep together in the same bed all cuddled up and warm, even if he gave off the most foulest of odors.

This pretty much continued on into months and then floated desperately into years, by then he was one of the castle maids, by her choice her personal maid. He was secretly training to become a warrior, and sooner or later he'd leave. Everything was beautiful, we were gorgeously fitted together and after a while he became bolder. And on a faithful night he took me. I guess you could say popping the cherry of royalty would inevitably be the pleasure of a life time, well…..

This is pretty much the beginning of a long processed out story(right from my brain) But I know were it is going to end.


End file.
